


Make Me Move

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grimmauld Place, Lust, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Temptation, The Order, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: The Order is still an operating group. Although Voldemort was killed, many of his supporters need to be caught. Well, it just so happens that this is six years after Voldemort's death and the battle, and everyone is now older and wiser, even more stubborn.When Severus comes to this meeting at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he is reunited with his pesky, annoying students he used to have. Although he worked for the Order, there were never meetings, but today there was one held. When he sees the likes of Miss Granger, he is intrigued, although saddened by her choices in life.Hermione just so happens to hate her choices. She hates being with Ron, and if she could have what she wanted, she would be very happy. Well, tonight she's making an exception, an attempt, and she's hoping nothing will stop her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Make Me Move" by Britney Spears. Odd inspiration, I know XP This is a ONESHOT, so please, do not request for more, therefore I will sadly have to turn it down! (Unless I deem otherwise) Also please note this story may be cringey. I wrote it years ago and just finished it recently and reposted. All votes, views and comments are greatly appreciated! I hope this story doesn't bleach the little innocence you had left XD

He sat there at the table with an even glare as everyone began to arrive.  

If it were his choice, he wouldn't be here, let alone be holding such an idiotic meeting. But, it wasn't his choice, so being apart of the Order, there were no exceptions.  

Molly was over at the stove boiling water for tea as Arthur paced around the room, constantly checking his watch. One by one, redheads filed into the room, as well as the infamous Potter Boy, the annoying Chit Granger, the Lupin's, and to his greatest disgust, Sirius Black himself. 

Watching them all take their places at the long table, no one acknowledged him, which he didn't mind. Just being here was a nightmare, surrounded by old enemies and pesky students he had to spend his glorious years watching over, as well as trying to put some brains in their heads. But of course that was unlikely to happen.

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. Just waiting made the air in the room heavier and danker than it needed to be, and it didn't help that two dogs, mutts, were present. Sitting at ease, slight bits of chatter began. Obviously the meeting wasn't going to commence until it was exactly Seven O'clock, and it was Six Forty-Five, so now he had time to waste. Picking up on certain pieces of conversation was a specialty of his, although he found it annoying, it deemed useful at times.

"Remus and I plan to move to Hogsmead. It's closer to the school and, you know, the Shrieking Shack." Nymphadora said with a smile. Remus kissed her temple.

"Well, you guys are more than welcome to stay here until then. I do have more than enough rooms here. Most of them aren't even being used." Sirius said. Remus laughed.

"I don't think so. That's one too many dogs under one roof!" He said. Nymphadora slapped him in the arm and glared.

Well, these were news to him. Not only will the Wolf be returning to work at Hogwarts, but he will also be living in the vicinity, how nice. He sneered and focused in on another conversation.

"Mum, I'm a little afraid. My, you know, cycle hasn't happened in a month and a half!" Ginny whispered frantically to her mother as she began preparing tea. She dropped a cup on the counter as Ginny told her this. She froze solid. "Mum?" Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder. Molly unfroze and picked up the tea cup with shaking hands. 

"I... we... you... " She stumbled on her words. She took a deep breath and turned to face her. "We'll, we'll talk about this later, young lady." She said, trying to put on that mother role, although she failed miserably doing so.

Severus rolled his eyes, quite the conversation he wanted to hear. It seemed that the Potter Boy knocked up young Ginerva Weasley. He wondered what it would be like when Arthur found out. He smirked at the thought of him hexing Harry to his grave. Speaking of Harry, he turned his head to look at him. Of course, he was none other than conversing with the dim wit of a young Weasley and the insufferable know it all.

They seemed to be having some sort of an argument.

"No Ronald!" She said with a glare. A blush worked its way to her cheeks as she looked at him. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Mione, were together, so at least act like it." He pulled her down until she was seated on his lap. She squirmed to get off of him, but he kept her in place.

"Ron, just let her go." Harry said, trying to make light of the whole ordeal. Ron shook his head.

"Dont mind her mate, she's just being cranky." His ears turned a bright red with amusement. She huffed as she sat there on his lap, her arms crossed over her chest in a dignified way. 

Ron pulled her so she was flush against his chest. "Mione?" He asked. She looked at him and glared, but a small smile crept to her lips.

"Yes Ronald?" She said with a sigh. He pursed his lips.

"Kiss me?" He asked her. It seemed to be more of a beg. She shook her head.

"Absolutely not!" He laughed. Turning his head, she stared at him as if he were crazy. Then he hurriedly turned her way, pulled her into a kiss and released her. She hit him in the arm. "Ronald Weasley! You absolute git!" He roared with laughter. 

To Severus, it seemed that Granger had gotten herself into a situation she wished not to be in, or maybe it was just him. Looking at her now saddened him. She was such a bright student, which he hated to admit, although he would never fully  and openly admit that to her. But, she obviously wasn't so bright to live her life with a Weasley. 

Scanning her appearance now and comparing it to how he remembered her Six years ago, she had changed a lot. 

Her hair was now tamed, she dressed with simplicity, although it seemed to state it's purpose, and her features have definitely grown, or should he say grown in. Just as he began to scold himself for thinking like such, Arthur cleared his throat.

"Erm, I just want to thank you all, for those of you who came, we greatly appreciate it. We would have had more, but some things came up." Molly began to pass around the tea as a hushed murmur sounded around the room. He held up his hand to silence them.

"So, to get started, you all know why your here I presume?" He looked around expectantly at everyone, but they all shook their heads. 

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but we don't really know why were gathered here today." Nymphadora said. Everyone agreed with her. 

He didn't know why they were there today, but it seemed that Arthur was going to explain. 

"Well, I apologize. I sent out an owl with multiple letters for everyone a few days ago, and I suppose they were never recei-" All of a sudden a barn owl came crashing in through the window and skittering across the table. It stopped right in front of the twin Weasley boys.

"Oh, well then..." Arthur said, blushing. He walked over to the bird and untied the set of unsent letters on the birds leg. 

"Stupid bird." Ron mumbled. Hermione snapped her head at him and huffed really loudly.  Arthur held up the letters and chuckled.

"Well, there here." He said. "If you want to look at them, by all means, but I'll just explain everything anyway." He took a seat as the bird flew off and ran smack into a window. 

"Oh for crying out loud! Someone, please get that bird out of here!?" Molly whined. Hermione sighed and stood up. Ron looked after her then turned to Harry and wriggled his eyebrows. She bent over and picked him up, silently cooing to the delirious bird. With gentle hands, she tried to pry the window open. 

It was stuck as she wriggled it up, trying to get it to move, but it would not budge. Just as she was about to give up and use the front door, gentle hands moved around her and pushed the window open with ease. She turned and looked into the darkest eyes she had ever seen. Her heart skipped in her chest as she felt drunk just staring into pure depths of remote darkness. She couldn't move. He took her hands in his and took the bird from her hands and let it fly out the now open window. 


	2. Chapter 2

She gaped at the way his touch felt. His hands were warm and soft, especially for hands that were always being worked like tools. He looked at her then stiffly turned and sat back down. The room was quiet as the scene before then rolled out.

She looked from her hands to the now open window. Slowly moving away from the window, she made her way back to her seat. She didn't even feel Ron pull her down across his lap. She just stared at her hands as they trembled. Her heart fluttered as a shiver made its way up her spine to the back of her neck.

While noticing all of this, she didn't know Arthur had been speaking.

"Azkaban is still depending on the Ministry to capture Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Dolohov, and Greyback, as well as some minor deatheaters."  

"Yes, but the Ministry is depending on us, so basically we are being played as a double standard." Harry argued back.

"Now, now, Harry." Remus began. "We are possibly the only ones who can catch them." Nymphadora laughed.

"As dumb as these deatheater's are, anyone could capture them." There was a nod and murmurs of agreements mumbled around the room.

"Yes, but how do we know where to find them?" Hermione asked. She jumped into the conversation, seeing it was important. Ron laughed.

"Well, that's easy Mione, why don't we ask the greas- I mean "Ex" deatheater himself, Snape." She turned her head to look at him as he glared at Ron.

"Ronald, we already discussed thi-" Molly began.

"I mean, how do we even know he isn't helping them hide!?"

"Ron...." Harry began. Ron leaned forward and slammed his fist on the table.

"How do we know He," he said, pointing a finger at Severus, "is on our side!?" Severus smirked.

"I know where my loyalties lie, Mr. Weasley, but I am sure you need to check where yours lye, for you don't seem committed to the tasks." Ron turned bright red and stood up, making Hermione fall off his lap. He reached across the table, but Sirius and Remus held him back.

There were sudden outbursts of shock and fear as the room grew quiet. Nothing but heavy breathing and ruffling of clothes were heard.

Harry helped Hermione to her feet. She had her hands covered over her mouth as her eyes shimmered with tears. Ron seethed with anger as he bore daggers into the man that sat at ease in the kitchen.

"Let go of me!" He said, moving his shoulders abruptly to get Sirius and Remus off of him. He roared anger while kicking his chair. He turned to Severus and snarled. "I don't care what anyone says about you, your a two sided player who knows how to play well!" Turning around sharply, he kicked open the kitchen door and stormed down the hall. His siblings and parents stood there baffled.

"Well, I think this calls for our departure, Georgie." Fred said. Going arm in arm, they apparated out of the room with a loud pop. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Umm, well, I guess we'll call it a day and continue this meeting another time." He gathered up the remaining letters and walked out of the kitchen with Molly hot on his heels fighting the urge to cry.

Remus and Nymphadora nodded their heads at everyone. "Goodnight." They said, walking out into the hall to make their way to their room Sirius had let them stay in. Sirius went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass cup and poured some firewhiskey, downing it as soon as it hit the glass.

Severus watched Harry and Ginny walk away, hand in hand as they had a rushed but serious conversation. Rising from his chair, he departed from the kitchen.

Sirius was courteous to let him stay in a room, but of course he had the room for him on the top floor. He said that he didn't want anyone to wake up because of his horrid snoring. Severus then was ready to hex black into his painting with his mother, only to be told it was a joke. Over the course of months, his and Sirius' grudge had died down.

Walking up the many flights of stairs to his room, he finally made to his floor. There were so many winding stairs and halls, it was easy to get lost, but luckily he never needed to worry about that, for he memorized everything pretty easily.

Turning the corner to get to his room, he stopped short.

"What are you doing up here?" He questioned sternly to the girl that was sitting on the floor in front of his bedroom door. She stood up abruptly.

"Sorry sir, I-I didn't mean to bother you, it's just-" he rolled his eyes.

"Stop jabbering and speak up, girl. I've had enough choice words for today." He glared at her as she took a deep breath.

"I...." she sighed, then let out a small laugh. It reminded him of snow; it was light, fluffy, and cold at the same time. "This is stupid...... I came to apologize for what happened downstairs." She said. She bit her lip.

"Granger," he said, sneering at her.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"Move out of the way." He said. He went to walk to his door, but she stood in front of the frame. "I said move." He said again. She shook her head.

"No."

"Yes."

"I will not."

"Move. Out. Of. The. Way. Now. Or you will wish you never stood in my way." He moved closer to her as he growled at her. His nose could almost touch hers. He could feel her breath on his neck, as she could feel his on her forehead.

"Make me." She whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

He crashed his lips onto hers. Making her lips meet his into a crushing, forceful kiss. She maneuvered her head, taking in all of him. He grabbed her chin and kissed her harder as she snaked her arms around his neck and let her fingers run through his hair. 

He would have stopped her, should have stopped her, but he couldn't. The moment was to precious to loose. He pulled away from her, letting go of her chin and parting from her lips. Her eyes were closed, and her hands still splayed in tangles in his hair.

Her eyes fluttered open. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest. They were so close, it was unbearable.

She gripped his hair and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. Letting her tongue enter his mouth. He allowed her to, as he slipped his into hers. They both began to fight with their mouths, each nipping each other, breathlessly. He tangled his hands into her hair as he pushed her into the door. Holding her into place as they explored each other's mouths. Tasting every bit, every part of each other.

All of a sudden, the sound of pounding footsteps coming up the stairs pulled them apart. They both looked down the hall, the footsteps sounded closer. They looked at each other, their breathing raged, their hair sloppy and in tangles. There was no way they were going to get out of this one.

Quickly placing a kiss on her lips, he thought he would disappear into the dark shadows of the halls, leaving her discontorted and disheveled. But as he turned away, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a feverish kiss. It was so heated, his stomach began to do flips, as tingles ran down his legs.

He smashed her body against the door, pressing his into hers. Grabbing one hand, he held it above her head as he tasted all of her. She moaned against his lips as the footsteps came closer.

With her free hand, she turned the door handle to his room and let it fall open. Both falling through, he landed on top of her. Using his foot, he kicked the door closed as he once again met her sweet succulent lips. She grinned against his lips as she snapped her finger. Wards suddenly filled the room, silencing it, locking it. The magic emanated around the room, real and fake.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Her hands snaked back to his hair and shoulders, as his found her waist and the floor. He ran his hand up her shirt, letting his fingers linger on her skin, making her shiver.

He pulled away from her lips and began to place kisses on her jawline. She gasped and turned her head, allowing her neck to be exposed. He began kissing his way down her neck, placing kisses on her collar bone, and just above the cusp of her breasts. He pulled up and looked her in the eyes. His shone like blazing black flames, as hers were a deep obsidity of lust, desire. Her eyes practically begged him.

"I told you to move, Granger." He whispered into her ear. She trembled and let out a small whimper. He placed a kiss on her neck. "Is this what you want?" She shook her head, her eyes were closed shut, but he could feel her heart flutter in her chest. He smirked and placed a kiss on her jaw. "But why should I give you what you want, when all I asked of you was to move." She whimpered.

"Like this professor?" She bucked her hips up and made contact with the growing heat in his trousers. He looked away as his eyes fluttered. "Would you like me to move... Like this?" She asked as she ran her hand down his chest and down to the belt of his pants as she wrapped a leg around his waist. He let out a growl. He let his body fall into hers, no longer able to support his weight on his arm. He crashed his lips onto hers as she bit at his bottom lip.

He placed both hands on her hips, and slowly moved them up, under her shirt, until he met the line of her brassiere. She arched her back and let go of his mouth, letting in a sharp intake of air. He smirked.

She placed her hands on his chest and used all of her strength until she had him flipped over on his back, on the floor, and her straddling his hips. He growled as she let her bum smash down, temptingly on his hard erection. Her breath was ragged as she smirked.

Snaking her hands up her stomach, she pulled her shirt up, over her head until it littered the floor, leaving her only in her orange brassiere. She captured her lower lip in her mouth as she looked at him. She slowly leaned forward and began to undo his buttons, one by one. He watched her nimble fingers work in a profession that was admirable.

Once she met the last button, she let her hands linger on his abs as she pushed the shirt open. Running her hands up his stomach, to his chest, she looked him in the eyes. He eased forward until they were chest to chest.

Placing a kiss in between her brassiere, she slowly slid his shirt off his arms. His nose tickled Her chest as he let it splay across her skin.

Launcher back onto the floor, he placed his hands on her stomach and moved them down to the band of her leggings. He moved his head and kissed her stomach, sending jolts of excitement coursing through her veins. She bit her lip and let her hands run through her hair as he continued kissing her along her waist.

Slowly, he slipped his fingers under the waistband and slowly, pulled them down off of her hips. Moving his attention away from her stomach, he sat up and pulled them further down her legs, exposing a matching orange pair of laced knickers. He stared at her, as he lay before her. This is the furthest he had ever gone with anyone in his years.

Slowly, he stood up. Looking at her, he extended his hand. She sat up and got on her knees, crawling over to his feet. Slowly, rising in her knees, she grabbed this wais. Undoing the belt of his pants, looking him deeply in the eyes as a sinister smile splayed across her lips. Pulling the belt from its loop in his trousers, she discarded it across the room.

Moving.g her fingers, nimbly to the button of his pants, she undid it, pulling the zipper down. Her hands steadily pulled down his pants, exposing his dark green boxers, tented to the 'T'. Smirking she was just about to release his monstrosity of an erection, when he grabbed her hands.

"No." He said quietly. He pulled her up and into his arms as he softly kissed her on the lips. Backing her into the wall, he kissed her rougher. She pulled away.

"Why?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"Because, I want to feel your body against mine." She smiled and pulled him down for a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his closer to her so his body pressed her into the wall. She could feel all of him. His heart beat quickly in his chest. His arms were placed on either side of her, against the wall. His arms, flexing all of the muscles she always imagined hidden under those layers of robes. His abs, pressed firmly into her stomach as she made the effort to wrap her leg around his waist and pull him closer.

Letting his hands fall onto her shoulders, he brushed the straps of her brassiere down her arms. Pulling her forward, off the wall, he moved his hands around her back ands undid the clasp. Stepping back, he slid her brassiere off of her and looked at her exposed breasts.

Her nipples were hard and a beautiful rose pink. Peaked and so ready. She shrugged her shoulders and moved her arms to hide herself, all of a sudden shy.

He stopped her.

"No. You are gorgeous, darling." With that, he pulled her into a kiss. Her breasts, her hard rosy nipples, pressed into his chest, as he moved his head, this way and that, to kiss her from all angles. Her hands stayed on his chest as their tongues clashed together, mixing their tastes together into one toxic mixture.

He moved them away from the wall, slowly, guiding her as they continued to kiss, to a desk in the room. Pushing everything off, Letting it fall to the floor with a clash, he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto his neck as he placed her into the desk. Their lips parted as he pushed strands of her hair out of her face. Pushing her back on the desk, he spread her legs wider, placing himself between her.

He ran his hand up her stomach to the middle of her breasts. Pushing her back, slowly, deceased herself onto the cold surface of the desk, her head slightly hanging off on the other side of the desk.

He leaned across the desk, in between her legs and placed a kiss on the appendix of her waist. Slowly, he let his tongue taste her. Letting his tongue glide up her stomach in between her breasts, he captured one of her succulent pink nipples in his mouth.

She arched her back and gasped. Moving her hands to his shoulders, she began to dig her nails into his skin.

Biting down lightly on her nipple, he let his tongue roll around her raised areola. Sucking on it intently then letting it go with a loud wet pop.

She raised her body off of the desk and dug her nails sharply into his back. He growled as he felt a stinging pain on his skin. He grabbed her arms sharply, and pinned them above her head. She moaned and he lowered his mouth into her opposite breast, biting it harder than the first time. She bucked her hips, hitting him in his erection, making it throb, but he wasn't ready for her just yet. She pulled and struggled against his grip on her wrists, helplessly wanting something to grab onto as enormous amounts of unbearable pleasure coursed through her. Sucking on her breast roughly, he pulled at it with his teeth. In response she let out a yelp of pure, bliss, pleasure. Stopping the attention on her breasts, he began to bite and suck on her neck.

Biting her lip, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her. His erection hitting her hot, wet core. She was dripping wet, waiting for him.

Pulling away from her love bit neck, satisfied with his stamp of territory, he moved away from her. She whimpered, but eased herself upon her elbows on the desk. Looking at him, he was standing away from her. Sitting up fully, she leapt off of the desk, onto the balls of her feet. She walked past him, slightly running her fingers over his shoulders as she saucily made her way over to the bed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Getting onto the bed, she crawled over to the bed post. Turning slightly, she arched her finger at him, telling him to come closer. He stood there, watching her. She smirked.

Slowly, she ran her hand up her stomach, as the other held onto the bed post, and played with her breast. Throwing her head back in pleasure, she let out a moan. She continued to touch her body, teasing herself, making her desire all of him even more. She closed her eyes and clasped her mouth closed, muffling a moan of pleasure.

All of a sudden, strong hands grabbed her hips and pulled her into all fours. She shivered. He ran his finger down her spine as she closed Herr eyes tight. She was fighting the urge to burst and loose control, she wanted to savor this moment.

He leaned over her and kissed her on her lower back. Letting his mouth graze the band of her knickers. Liking the idea, he grabbed the band of her knickers with his teeth, and began to slowly pull it off her creamy arse. His nose grazed her thigh, as he continued to pull it down.

Letting it go with his teeth, he kissed her bum cheek, and then grabbed her hair. Pulling it, she got into an upright position on her knees. Her pulled her flush against him, letting her bare bum graze his tented boxers. She groaned at the contact as he growled.

Attacking her neck, she moved her hands behind her and gripped his hips, grinding him harder into her. Raising his lips from her neck, he flipped her over until she was underneath him.

"Move, witch." He said, with a sinister grin. His eyes glinting in the already dim room. For it was merely night time.

She smiled. "With pleasure, sir." She pulled him down into a kiss, moving herself down in the process. Letting go of his lips, she moved until she was lying on herback, at the edge of the bed. She placed her finger in her mouth and smiled. He growled.

Moving off of the bed, he stepped in between her legs, spreading her sex until he could see her sopping wet and swollen with anticipation.

She smirked. Sitting forward, she pulled his hips towards her and pulled his boxers off his hips. Admiring the way his cock sprang to life after being released, she smiled.

He pushed her back onto the bed and moved closer to her, letting his fully erected member rub against her inner thigh. She moaned.

Letting his hand run up her thigh to her nub of her heat. She squirmed. Leaning over her, he placed a kiss on her lips. As he moved his lips with hers, he placed his member at her wet entrance and slowly, eased in. She gasped and moaned against his lips. Gripping his neck and pulling him to her, his forehead resting against hers. She groaned and tightened round his length as he tried to fill her more, but it appeared he was way bigger for her to handle.

"D-dont move." She whispered breathlessly into his ear. He smirked, but stayed still. He wanted to go crazy, just being in her was immaculate itself. He felt her walls around him tighten, then loosen, trying to get a feel of his overly sized member.

She shook her head. "Now." She said. He looked at her in the eyes.

"Are you sure? We can stop if it's too much?" She gulped.

"No, just please, oh gods, I need you, ugh, I need you now!" She groaned. Her walls were stretching around his length, sending mixed feelings through her.

He captured her lips in his and kissed her roughly as he slid into her deeper. She moaned against his lips as he slid in all the way. She pulled away from his lips.

"Oh Merlin!" She yelped. He growled as he hit her on the inside. It sent rippling sensations through his member, making it feel even more elongated. "Move, ugh, move, n-now!" She pleaded.

He reluctantly pulled out of her with a hiss and eased himself back in. Her walls, becoming more stretched than ever before. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his waste, pulling him down for a rough kiss, she pulled his hips forward harshly, making him enter her hard and fast.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. He covered her mouth with his as she moaned loudly. He stayed completely still, she was way too eager for someone new to the whole length.

She then began moving her hips, making him slide in and out of her at her pace. He placed his hands on her hips and stopped her. Then, moving carefree, he slid in and out. She arched her back and let out a small laugh.

"Ahh, yes.... please...... more...... oh gods...... faster....." feeling obliged to her commands, for they were exactly what he was in dire need of, he did exactly that. Now pumping in and out of her in an inexplicable way neither knew was possible, they quickened the pace. She met his thrusts as he hit her in all the right spots.

Both, making loud outburst of pure pleasure, they rode together as one.

Feeling his legs begin to buckle under him, he pulled out of her. Pulling her up off of the bed, he lye in the middle. She crawled over to him and lowered herself onto him; straddling his hips, riding his cock.

She ran her hands up her chest, touching her breasts, pinching her already erected nipples, as he grasped her hips, slamming her down onto him. She felt her walls tighten around him, she could feel the rippling waves as she stilled herself on his stick. Letting out a moan, she exploded around him. She didnt move, but he continued to move her against him, rubbing her against him as she rode out her first orgasm of the night.

Flipping her over on all fours, he pulled out of her.

Slapping her on her arse, she arched her back and hissed. Placing him at her entrance again, he slipped in, riding her as her and her breasts jostled. Taking a breast in each hand, he pumped in and out of her with his hips. He squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples.

She sat up and grabbed at the back of his neck. Turning her head, she grasped his lips with hers in a much needed kiss. Palming her breasts, he could feel his orgasm approaching. Wanting not to waste anytime, he began to move in and out or her faster. She moaned as she pulled at his hair. Their lips departing, he spilled into her, hot and fast, making her experience her second orgasm as well. Waves of rippling fulfilled desire coursed through her as exhaustion filled his very being.

Falling over, they collapsed on the bed. Nothing but a hot, sticky limbo or gasping bodies. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep. 

Thats all that succumbed their bodies after such a sexcapade. There was nothing more to do. They both felt as if all had been said with what they just did. The things they have been trying to say to each other and express, was all done within a matter of minutes that felt like hours and raging hearts.

Hermione nuzzled into Severus' chest as he held her. Nothing but their beating hearts could be heard, the inaudible all of a sudden audible. 

Letting their eyes drift slowly off into an emotionless sleep, they replayed what had just happened here in this very room. Neither could believe it, as it all seemed too good to be true and unexplainable. 

Lying there, holding each other, seemed to speak volumes. It was love.

Love that held them together.

Love that bound them to this room.

Love that made them make the decisions they know they didn't want to.

They felt so complete, as if it were only them in this world. But little did they know, there were other cruel intentions life put upon them. . .

 

* * *

 

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! If you do not go and apologize to that man right this minute, I will restrict you from ever being apart of the order again!" Molly Weasley bellowed at her son. Arthur stood behind her, his hands firmly on her shaking shoulders.

Ron just slumped himself further into the armchair he seated himself in. 

"No! I stand by what I said and you guys should believe me! I know a traitor when I see one and he is the traitor!" He argued back. He was disgusted they even involved him in such meetings, they knew he hated Snape with a passion. 

"He is not a traitor son, we have already been through this." Arthur said firmly but calmly to his son. His wife just sighed deeply, he really wasn't helping.

"Severus is a good man, Ron. He practically raised you!" She tried to reason. Ron just stood up and walked back and forth in front of the fireplace. 

"Yeah, gave me and my friends all living hell! Yeah, that sure was a bloody damn good job he did!" He said, laughing sarcastically.

"The Ministry has already proved that he is innocent. He played a part yes, but it was vital to Hogwarts and to Harry. They used Veritaserum." Arthur said, having been there.

"He's Snape for damn sakes! He knows how to resist things! For all we know, he could have concocted a potion to withstand the Veritaserum!" He said, grabbing his head in anger at how gullible his parents were seeming to him. 

"Ronald, that is not possible!" Molly spat, wondering where she went wrong with this child of hers. Not to mention she needed to have a chat with Ginny about her sudden new information she sprung on her. 

"Well we don't know. He's a bloody brilliant Potions master and a goddamn good liar!" Molly threw her hands up in defeat.

"I give up, but know this Ronald, If you DO NOT go and apologize, then I will personally disown you from the family! I've had it up to here with all of your negativity!" She said, tears threatening to fall as she said this. Did she really have the nerve to actually disown him, no one knew, but Ron knew not to test his mother, as she always stayed true to her words.

She stomped out of the room before Ron could say anything. Arthur looked from her to him. "I would think about it son. It may seem petty and unfair, but he's a good man. Just know that son, thats all I ask of you. If your friends have forgiven him, then I think it's high time you grow up and do the same." And with that, he followed after his wife.

Ron stood there, shocked of the sudden revelations. He never knew that he was that bad. Sighing deeply, he plopped back down on the couch and held his head in his hands. Then, coming to a consensus that he knew was going to kill him, he decided they were all right. 

If they all moved on, why couldn't he? He felt as of it were something much more deeper than that. 

Maybe it was the way many girl students he liked all obsessed over Snape and not him. It was bad enough that his sister had a crush on him before she fell for Harry. And hell, for all he knew, Hermione liked him too! She was always standing up for him!

He shook his head at that thought, no, Hermione wasn't like that. Hermione was his and they both knew it. They loved each other and she would never like someone like him. I mean, between himself and Snape, it was like night and day. 

He didn't get what the others saw, maybe he put a trance on them or something. But then again, he seemed to dislike them all. 

Standing up slowly, he decided he did owe Severus an apology and he also owed Hermione one as well. He did, after all act like a total arse.

Making his way up the many flights of stairs, he began thinking of what he was going to say to him. And it sure wasn't going to be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Blinking her eyes ever so slowly, she opened them fully and looked up into those deep black eyes she loved. 

"Hi." She said, shyly, biting her lip. He just gave her a smirk and kissed the top of her forehead. 

"Hello darling." He said in his deep silky voice that was so sexy. She sat up slowly and pulled the blankets towards her.

"Oh, I'm your darling now, huh?" She asked, jokingly. He rolled his eyes.

"It would appear so. But your still my Insufferable know it all." She rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"And only you can call me that." She leaned over and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips, making him smile. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I love you." She said. He looked at her deeply and then chuckled.

"You think?" He retorted, laughingly lightly. 

"Yes I do think so." She replied, trying not to laugh.

"And why is that? Certainly it's not just the good sex speaking, is it?" He said, quite bluntly but in a teasing way. She rolled her eyes.

"No, actually you are quite bad in bed."

"Oh?"

"Horrid, just, merlin the worst ever." She couldn't help but laugh as he chuckled deeply. Rolling over until he was on top of her, he pinned her wrists to the bed. 

"Really? You think Weasley could do better?" He asked, allowing his lips to move from her jawline to her neck. She giggled at his touch and shook her head.

"Oh, I'm quite sure. Only he hasn't had the chance yet." She said, her voice hitching in her throat at his tongue came out and trailed a path from her chest to between her breasts. Her eyes closed momentarily at this, God he was making her hot again.

"So, what were you saying about loving me? Although you declare my 'inexperience'?" He asked her, looking her in the face. She sighed. 

"Damnit Severus, that's not fair!" She groaned. He smirked. 

"Continue." 

"Only if this won't be a one time thing. . ." She muttered, searching his eyes for any resentment. 

"Sway me witch and then I'll think about it." She rolled her eyes.

"I've always loved you. Even when you were a prick. You just never cared to notice, that's why I made the choices I made in life." He let go of her arms and lay next to her.  "I thought after the war, I would be able to sway you, but you were a stubborn as ever. So, seeing that I wouldn't be able to get your attention, I allowed Ron to take possession of a so called relationship between us." She sighed softly, looking back on the past years she lived, having a fake relationship. "I thought that being with him would make me forget about you, but it only made you cross my mind more often." She said a bit sheepishly. 

"That's when I figured out that no, I didn't just have an infatuation for you, but I was in fact in love with you." He sat there quietly, unsure of what to say. "I was just tired of waiting and knew that with you being here, it was now or never. So regardless of if you got into your room and I didn't get lucky, I would have found a way, trust me." He smiled slightly at this.

"I never would have imagined all of this in all of my years. A part of me feels like this is still a dream." He said, tracing his fingers along the sheets of the bed. "But I'm glad you feel that way for me, almost reluctant if I may say so." He said, looking into her eyes. "I have found that I've always admired you. I thought you detested me, much like your friends, so that's why I was always harsh on you, but even so, I was only harsh because I cared. I wanted to push you past your limits you thought you had, because I knew you were so much more than you thought yourself to be." He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Hermione Granger, I too can say I think I love you." She felt her heart swell at his words. 

"And not just for the sex?" She asked, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes. 

"Well, I can't say that it's not a reason. . ." 

"Severus. . ." She warned him.

"No, not just because of that. Although, may I say you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." She blushed at this. 

"You have no idea how much this means to me." She said, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. 

Their lips finally connecting as Hermione leaned into him. It was as if a passionate dance was happening between the two, their mouths connecting And lavishing in one magical mixture. 

Severus' hands were locked in her hair as their passion began to grow into desperation. But pulling away, Hermione laughed. 

"I want a shower." He smirked at her and then sat up. Holding out his hand to her, she took it and he led her to the shabby looking bathroom connected to his room. It wasn't much, but it was a bathroom. 

Turning on the hot water, she stepped it, allowing it to roll off of her skin. Severus joined her, his hands going around her waist as he kissed her neck. Backing her against the wall, his hands roamed her body as they once more kissed each other deeply, her leg coming up and wrapping itself around his hip. Nothing to them, could be better. 

 

* * *

 

As Ron reached the outside his door, he stood before it and stared at it. He didn't know what to do. 

He still hated him, he did, but he was only doing this for his mum. Besides, she never said he had to be pleasant about it anyway. 

Raising his hand to the door, he rapped on it nicely. Nothing happened. He tried again and again, but nothing. He frowned, surely he didn't leave already. 

Knocking on his bedroom door a not harder, he cleared his throat. "Look, I know you may not want to hear from me, but I came up here to. . . To apologize for what happened earlier." He said sheepishly outside his door. No sound. 

He suddenly began to grow aggravated. "Look Snape, I know we both hate each other, so why don't you man up and come face to face with me, eh?" He said, his breathing becoming heavy. There still was nothing. 

Then, He began to bang on the door. "Open up!" He yelled, kicking his leg at the door, but it wouldn't budge and he never opened it. 

Pulling out his wand, he raised it at the door and spoke firmly "Alohomora!" And with a blast, it opened wide and he walked in. The room was empty. 

But aside from the empty room, it was a mess. The bed sheets were lopsided and messy and there were clothes strewn across the floor, everywhere. He inspected them closer and noticed a pair of knickers upon the floor.

"What?" He said to himself quietly. He couldn't believe it. Snape actually shagged a witch. How he got a witch in here, he didn't know. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a bang come from the bathroom. Walking quietly towards the door, he heard a moan come from within.

Covering his mouth from laughing, he stopped and listened. "Oh Severus. . ." The feminine voice cried out. Ron felt a sort of disgust fill inside of him, what witch would want Snape to shag them?  

But little did he know. . . It was his supposed witch who was shagging him . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Bodies.

Nothing but their bodies entwined in each other, nipping, caressing, tasting. It was as if they we're made for each other. The way they felt they needed each other, was a desperation unknown. And merlin knows how much they longed one another.

His mouth, suckling gently on her neck as her hands roamed up his back to his broad shoulders. The hot water only enticing their want. A hunger, once more growing, as if it hadn't been fed only moments before.

"Severus. . ." she moaned out, feeling his growing appendage against her. She felt as if she needed him, not just for now, but for always. She has always felt as if she wanted what was off limits and she knew he was all caught in it. Was it manipulation? No. They both were acting and consensual partners in this and she knew it would always be that way. There was no going back on what has already occurred today.

He loved her with every fiber in his body. Had he known in due time he would get an opportunity like this, he would have scoffed. But now, she was his and he was hers and there was nothing he could want to come in between them now. Especially Weasley.

It was true, he had been all jealous when he saw him with her, but even though he looked happy, she never did. He felt as if there were going to be changes coming. And she happened to be speaking his language. He liked a dangerous woman and right now he could tell she liked to play on the wild side.

Who was she to believe he wouldn't have hexed her for not allowing him into his rooms? She look a leap of faith, hoping he would give in and it actually worked.

As much as he wanted to deny that he didn't want her, there was no way they could ever come back from what has been done. Some would call it unforgivable, but them? No, this would be unforgettable. And experience well lusted for.

Letting his hands roam over her breasts, pinching her already peaked nipples, he kissed her desperately. Their tongues intertwining into a messy kiss, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Her nails dug deeper into his back, making him hiss slightly at the contact. She sure was venomous. 

He was actually reluctant for that meeting today. If it never happened, he would not be here, having his deepest desires fulfilled. The water, sliding off of their skin, making the glass of the shower, fog up. 

This could have been the sexiest thing either has encountered. 

Lifting her up until her feet no longer touched the floor, she giggles against his mouth. Biting his bottom lip as she wrapped her legs around him, she smiled. 

"I love you." She said in almost a whisper. He gave her a small smile.

"I love you too." Hermione pushed his hair back, away from his face and rested her forehead against his. 

"Shall we carry this on elsewhere?" He smirked at her. 

"Anywhere, love." Allowing her down, he opened the shower door and wrapped a towel around him. 

"I'll be out in a minute." She said as the shower door closed gently. Severus placed his hand on the mirror on front of the sink and wiped away the condensation that built up. 

Staring at himself in the mirror, he smirked. 'Your one lucky bastard.' He said to himself. Running his hand through his damp tresses of raven black hair, he looked back at the shower and then himself. It still puzzles him why she chose him over the two dunderheads she was always around. 

"Wouldn't your friends worry where you are?" He asked her casually. 

"Hmm?" Her voice rang heavenly over the pittering of water. 

"Your friends. Wouldn't they wonder where you are?" She poked her head out of the shower. Rolling her eyes she laughed lightly. 

"Hardly. And after how Ron acted earlier, he knows he's on my shit list. Not that he hasn't been." He nodded his head slowly. 

"Sorry, I was just-"

"There's no need to worry Sev. I love you and no one else, and nothing can change that. They can't control me, I can do as I please." She said as she continued on in the shower. 

Hearing this made him feel much better. Seeing to himself being well cleaned, he decided to wait back in the room. 

Just as he opened the door, he knew something was off. His eyes flickered to the wide open bedroom door and to the wand pointed at him from across the room.

 

* * *

 

As he listened harder, he began to think of himself as pathetic. I mean, what could he gain from hearing his horrid old Professor shagging some witch who probably was just helpless to be screwed. 

Backing away from the door, he was about to turn and leave when he heard Professor Snape's voice crisp and clear from behind the door. 

He instantly freaked, as he shouldn't even be here in his rooms, but something willed him to stay. Standing perfectly still, he listened. 

"Wouldn't your friends worry where you are?" This striked Ron as odd. Since when did Snape care about the well-being of others? The other voice was only muffled and he couldn't hear it clearly. "Your friends. Wouldn't they wonder where you are?" This made Ron want to know who exactly was in there with him. I mean, it wasn't everyday that you got to see a person you hated so much act alarmingly different in the presence of someone else. Let alone a female. Then the other voice spoke.

"Hardly. And after how Ron acted earlier, he knows he's on my shit list. Not that he hasn't been." He froze. After hearing his name, he stopped completely. Was it? It couldn't be... Surely there had to be some kind of mistake. 

That voice could not have belonged to the girl he had loved since their first year at Hogwarts. That couldn't have been the voice of the girl he desired so much. It just couldn't be. 

He had hoped he was hearing things wrong. He just couldn't allow himself to believe it was her. 

She was probably up in their bedroom they shared, reading a book. Writing something useful down. Plotting something genius to help catch deatheaters on the run. 

But even after all this denial, deep down inside, he knew that that was his Hermione. 

His blood was boiling! It took a lot of nerve to not bust down that door at the moment. His knuckles turning completely white from clenching his wand in his hand, he grit his teeth in anger. 

Stepping away slowly from the door, his breathing began coming hard and fast. His hands, pulling his hair, he feel to his knees and let the tears fall. That was not his Hermione. 

He had to know. He just had to. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

His eyes went from the tip of the wand to the fiery ginger grasping it tightly in his hand. Knowing there wasn't anything he could do, Severus just smirked at him. 

"Well, well, well. Weasley, breaking and entering are we?" Ron said nothing. He just clenched his jaw tightly and glared daggers into the towel wrapped man he called Professor. Severus sighed and tried to move past him, only for Ron to step forward quickly with the wand, concerning Severus with just what he might try to do. "Not wise, I wouldn't if I were you." He warned, his eyes glancing from the wand to him. 

"Just shut up, shut up!" He raged at him. "I've had to listen to your bloody pot piss for so long, now its my turn!" Suddenly the squeak of the handle of the shower sounded from in the bathroom, announcing the water had been turned off.  Ron's eyes trailed behind him at the partially cracked door that was wafting heated smoke from its small opening. Severus fought the urge to laugh as he realized why he may have been mad.

"I take it you were listening in on some personal matters that were in need of attending to." Ron wiped at his face that seemed to well with tears. 

"Who is it?" He demanded. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Your mother." The wand jabbed into his chest, causing him to step back a bit. "I'm sure you know who." He barked, glaring at him. Ron shook his head.

"Your lying, who is it?" He asked again, this time moving his wand to be pointed into Severus' neck. 

"Severus, who are you tal-" the door opened to reveal Hermione wrapped in a towel; heat emanating from around her; her skin glistening wet in the little light provided. Her eyes went from Severus to the wand then to Ron. They widened in horror as the heated red from her skin turned to a ghostly white. "R-ron?" She asked, her hands going to Severus' shoulder and the other holding her towel in place.

"Oh don't you Ron me!" He raged, his eyes showing of pain and hatred. She flinched at his tone, but looked him straight in the eye. 

"Everything is at it seems here, Ronald." She said confidently. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt the need to explain, but anything to stall time and hopefully get the wand off of Severus' throat, she would do. 

"Bloody hell im not that dumb, 'Mione, but honestly, him?" He questioned, his voice hysterically high. "I mean if it were Harry or even Draco, sure, but this greasy low life bat of the dungeons?!" He seethed, tears falling from his eyes. At this comment, she felt Severus flinch beneath her arm. Slowly, she stepped forward so that the wand was now trained on her and not Severus. He now stood behind her. 

"Ron-"

"No! This isn't you, what did he do to persuade you? I know he had to of done something! A potion?! Poison?! A potion?!" He accused, stammering as he spoke. Severus scoffed.

"I'll have you know I had no intentions on shagging Miss Granger here." He answered modestly. Almost too modestly for Ron. 

Unexpectedly, Ron threw himself at Severus, missing him instantly as Severus quickly lunged towards the night stand for his wand. Hermione shrieked as she was shoved out of the way when the first blast from the tip of Ron's wand missed Severus by mere inches and shattered the night lamp. 

Hermione crawled towards the bed, ducking beside it as Severus took shelter beside her. Ron was on the other side of them, throwing everything he had - which wasn't much - over his shoulder. 

Heaving slightly, Hermione grabs Severus' hand and looks at him. "I'm so sorry." He shakes his head and gives her hand a squeeze. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead before peering over the bed to see if there were any blind spots that he could hit the Weasley boy without injuring him. 

What also amazed her is even though they both threw themselves out of the way of Rons hazardous wand use, they're towels still cling to they're bodies. Ensuring it stayed that way, she quickly mumbled a sticking charm just to be safe. 

Ron threw a spell at them, shattering the mirror behind them, causing Hermione to yelp as the sound of shattering glass could be heard. That's when all of a sudden the handle of the door and the loud creak of it being thrown open stopped them momentarily. 

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!" 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Molly held her head in her hands, she just didn't understand her children at times. Sitting on the edge of her bed in her's and Arthur's current bedroom they resided in, she let out a deep sigh.

"Cheer up love, he'll get it together." Arthur said, trying to make light of the situation. She just shook her head.

"You know as well as I that out of the whole Weasley lot, he's the hard headed one." She quipped, running her hands over her face. She was getting too old for this, just her face said it all. Heavy bags under her eyes, creases to make a book, and not to mention the single - extremely thick - silver hair she plucked from her exuberant red head just yesterday. 

Arthur came and sat next to her. 

"Well, would you rather be complaining about Fred and George then?" She scoffed at this.

"Oh don't even get me started with those two, and did you know  _OUR_ daughter is possibly pregnant?" 

"Really?" He asked, sounding a bit too enthusiastic for Molly's taste. "That'a girl! Say, she's going to pregnant just right around the time you were when we first met!" Molly groaned and stood up from her spot.

"Arthur, I don't want her following in our footsteps! She has a chance at a future, I never did. I don't want some pregnancy holding her back!" She fussed, throwing her hands above her head. Arthur shut his gob and swallowed hard.

"Well she's our daughter and we can do nothing but love her and the choices she makes-"

"Oh I never love the choices any of our children make. Sure, go tame dragons or run a joke shop. Loaf off of your parents for the rest of your life or become a bank manager at gringotts! At flipping gringotts!" She hollered out loud to no one in particular. 

She loved her children, she really did, but it was high time they started using the brains she provided them with. 

"I'm just. . . so. . . tired." She finally said, her shoulders slumping as a small sob escaped past her lips. She just didn't know anymore, and she felt really bad for Severus and the way all of her children - possibly excluding Percy, for she doesn't recall him ever being a problem for anyone - have treated him. She personally knew deep down he was a good man.

Arthur held her in his arms and soothed her as she weeped.

"Shh, there there, everythings going to be alright." She wiped at her tears and looked at him.

"How can you say that? You don't know that."

"Have a little faith, Molly." He said with a small smile. She hung her head, maybe he was right. He was in this just as much as she was and he wasn't freaking out. . .

Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and cracked a small smile. 

"Okay, your right. I'll try not to worry so mu-"

She was instantly cut off by a loud bang from above. One that rattled the whole house. Frowning, she looked at Arthur. 

"Oh hell, there goes my faith!" She exclaimed, rushing to the door as many more rumbles and loud noises sounded from above them. Hurrying up the stairs as fast as her short legs could carry her, she passed everyone as they all popped out of they're room's, also curious as to what was going on.

"Mum, whats going on?" Ginny asked her, her voice profound in fear. 

"Are we under attack?" Harry questioned, a hint of excitement in his voice. Molly assumed he was excited to get in on the action, god sometimes she couldn't stand Harry.

"Everyone please calm down!" Arthur hollered as he too was close in tail behind his wife. The sounds were getting louder after each flight and the sound of glass shattering could be heard, as well as a squeal. What the hell was going on?

Once on the last floor, they reached what seemed to be Severus' bedroom door. It was cracked open and things breaking and  uttered spells could be heard from the outside. 

Not even thinking of what type of crossfire she was about to enter into, she threw open the door, completely and utterly shocked by the sight before her.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!"   

Ron suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at her, he was completely thrown off by her presence and internally freaking out because this did not look pretty. 

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! What are you doing?" She yelled, raging at what her own child was doing to another member of the orders room!

"Mum- he - she was - and I-" He began, flustered and just head over heels seeing red that he couldn't even form a single sentence. She held up her hand and Arthur rushed into the scene and snatched Ron's wand from him. 

"Bloody hell son, I said think about it, not destroy the mans room!" He fumed. Molly was surprised by his sudden reaction, but more importantly, where was Severus?!

"Where is he?" She asked, her eyes searching the wreck of what was once a bedroom. There was glass everywhere, the tables either had a leg or two blasted off and the plaster of the walls was completely blown away!

As if on que, Hermione peeked her head over the side of the bed. Molly and her met each other's eyes and instantly red flags were raised. 

"Hermione what on earth are you doing in here!?" She questioned, coming to her. But before she could reach her, she stood full length and in pursuit behind her was Severus, both wrapped in only towels!

"Bloody hell!" She cried out, wincing and grabbing Hermione by the shoulders lightly, keeping her eyes from looking at Severus. "What is going on in here? I demand to know right this instant!" She quipped, seething at them all. Hermione pushed away from Molly, as Ron opened his mouth to speak.

"She's sleeping with him mum! The bat of the dungeons! The scum of the earth! And the man I want to murder!" He raged, throwing himself at the two of them. Suddenly, Remus and Sirius came into the room just in time and stopped him. They struggled, but they held him.

Hermione just blushed deeply, none of this looked good. Oh why must this have happened? 

"Thats enough Ronald!" Arthur spat, standing between them all. Molly turned and looked at Hermione. 

"Is this true?" Hermione didn't want to be ashamed, because she really wasn't. Standing up straighter and crossing her arms over her chest, she held her head high.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Eww merlin, thats just sick. Severus, man thats low, even for you." Sirius said, astonished by what was going on. Molly was just shocked and Arthur said nothing. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Severus and smiled lightly, but he wasn't happy. 

He was glaring daggers at all of them.

"I'll have you know, nothing is wrong with whats happened here, that is, before your imbecile of a son showed up and tried to kill us!" He sneered. Sirius laughed. 

"Within all good reason, she's too young for you!"

"Sirius, shut the hell up!" Lupin barked, disapproving of his friends remarks. 

"I can't believe this, I can't." Molly muttered. 

"Well you better." Hermione said confidently. Moving back to stand beside Severus and hold his hand. But Sirius couldn't help it, as he spoke again;

"Might I just ask, Severus what is it that your doing, because good lord you look better than I do naked." 

"Thats it!" And Ron uppercut Sirius and pushed Remus over. Then dodging past Arthur, he lunged for Severus. But quick thinking, when Hermione and him were hiding behind the bed, he grabbed they're wands. Quickly grabbing her waist and pulling her to him, everything seemed to go in slow motion. 

Just before Ron could grab hold of one of them, they apparrated away with a booming pop, almost like thunder clouds, and he fell right through where they should have been standing. 

Taking a harsh tumble to the floor, he looked around him bewildered. Where did they go? 

"Shit!" He cried out, hitting his fist on the floor. Standing up, he turned around. Sirius and Remus both had they're wands trained on him and Arthur was holding Molly as she looked at her son with so much disappointment. 

"Mum, dad, you've got to understand-"

"Ron, if I were Hermione, I would have left you too." Turning towards Remus and Sirius, she nodded her head. "Do what you have to do." And her and Arthur walked out of the room together, heads hanging low. 

"Wait! Mum, dad!" He began, trying to follow after them. But Sirius and Remus stopped him.

"This is for your own good, Ron. Please, hold still." Sirius said, calmly. 

"What?" And before he knew it Remus was standing behind him and then everything went black. The last thing he heard was the incantation passing through Lupin's lips before he couldn't remember anything. 

"Obliviate." 


	10. Chapter 10

Landing harshly in an unknown place to Hermione, she stumbled forward a bit only for Severus to catch her in his arms. Smiling up at him, she mumbled a small thank you and stood up. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked around them.

They had landed in a dark, very dusty, place. 

"Where are we?" She asked. Severus ran his hand through his now dry hair. 

"Welcome to the Snape house." He answered, with a pang of sadness in his voice. Hermione turned to him, her eyes wide. 

"Oh merlin, Severus-" She started, but she didn't know what to say. Wrapping her arms around him, she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. They stayed like that for some time before she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I dare say we could make it work here." She said, a curious look in her eyes that made Severus smirk. 

 "I think we could. . ." Pulling away from him, she held her wand he handed to her in her hand. 

"Could use a bit of fixing up, and cleaning." Sh started, looking around for a light, having to settle with the tip of her wand instead. "But what shall we do about clothing?" She asked herself, a bit too loudly. She really wasn't asking anyone in general, but Severus happened to overhear. 

"I could go without clothes. . ." He drawled slowly in a sexy tone. Hermione giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began placing kisses on her neck. 

"Oh hush now, we can't do anything, this place is practically making my skin crawl!" She said, twisting and turning from his touch. 

"Other things are stirring and crawling in me too." He answered, chuckling that heavenly chuckle of his. 

"Stop!" She said, playfully smacking him in the arm.

"I'll have you know, the bedroom's upstairs are quite clean." He said, winking. Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his, taking her in his arms. She in return, gave herself into him. She worked this hard for him now to be completely his. Her hands resting on his hips, slowly pulled his towel away to leave him stark and bare. He pulled back, a wicked desire profound in his eyes. "Shall we make sure the upstairs will accommodate us first before we settle down here?" She bit her lip and breathed almost breathlessly.

"Yes." Crashing her lips to his, he too removed her towel. The cold air nipped at they're skin, causing them to shiver. But they knew there were many ways to keep warm. Picking her up as her lags wrapped around her waist, he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom. And that was where they let nature take its course once more. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Carrying Ron's limp body down the stairs, emus gave a small grunt. He decided to make a note to tell Molly to stop feeding the boy so much. 

"Honestly, I really want to know how he does it. I mean, all he does is brew potions and be a complete arse and he's got a - well I don't want to say this in a weird way but it'll sound like that anyway - a nice body." Sirius said, following behind his friend.

"Sirius, I'm going to say this honestly, but that is the most -" he began, trying to find the right word but had to settle for what it really sounded like, "gayest thing I've ever heard." Sirius let out a deep laugh, causing Remus to breathlessly chuckle too. 

Once they made it down the multiple flights of stairs, they carried Ron and tossed him onto the couch in the study.

"Trust me, I'm as straight as my own wand." Sirius quipped, only causing Remus to look at him with a smirk.

"Which one?" If it were even possible, Sirius Black blushed at the comment. 

"Merlin that didn't sound wrong didn't it?"

"Yep." 

Then came in Ginny and Harry. 

"What happened to him?" They both asked. Sirius and Remus both looked at each other, afraid if they should tell the truth or not. All at once they began stumbling over what to say before Molly came into the room with an ice pack in hand. 

"He had a moment, thats all." She said, kneeling down next to him and lifting his head softly to rest the ice pack underneath it. She knew when he woke up, he wouldn't remember anything from the past 24 hours. Or so she hoped. Sometimes, just the way you wave your wand for the spell obliviate can mean the difference of permanent damage or temporary. 

"Yeah, but why's he knocked out?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up on his face. Ginny just shook her head.

"If I know my brother, he took himself out with one of his cursed poorly cast spells." She said, glaring at Ron's limp body. Molly just shook her head, not sure if it looked like she was agreeing or disagreeing to them. Standing up, she went to walk away until Ginny stopped her. 

"Mum, um. . . false alarm, I'm not pregnant." She whispered. Molly felt a whole single weight lift off of her shoulders. Sighing with relief, she patted her cheek. 

"I'm glad. You've got a life to live and a bright future darling. Don't let it all be thrown away until your ready." And with that, she left them. They stood there, all four of them; Harry, Ginny, Remus and Sirius; staring at Ron. By now he was snoring and mumbling something about the Chudley Cannons and Unicorns dancing together.

"Oh god I can't take this." Ginny said and walked off. Harry just clasped his hands together in a theatrical way and turned to Remus and Sirius. 

"Well, I wish him the best, but god he did it to himself." And he walked away. Looking at the floor, Remus and Sirius stood there quietly. 

"Hell I don't want to sit here and watch him." Sirius said, as Ron continued to mumble in his deep sleep.

"Neither do I old friend." Remus answered with a sigh. 

"I bet those two are getting it on again." Sirius said with a laugh. Remus just looked at him confused. "You know, Severus and Granger." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well whatever they're intentions are with each other, we have nothing to do with. I say before anyone starts asking where either of them are, we head off so we don't have to think about it." Sirius nodded his head, agreeing with him.

"Say, you want some firewhiskey?" I have some in my room if you'd like." Sirius asked after some time, a certain look in his eyes as he gazed at Remus. A small smile splayed on his lips. 

"I'd love to but Nymphadora-"

"Is sleeping. So, how about it?" Thinking with a smirk, Remus shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt. But, may I ask, what are your intentions, Black?" Sirius just gave a toothy grin,

"Well, why don't we find out." And the two stalked off together o drink  _firewhiskey_. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lying on the floor on the carpet in front of the grand fireplace, Hermione laid on her stomach, watching the flames dance across the room in shadows. Severus was rubbing her back softly, kissing her shoulder every so often as he did so. 

"Severus, what about the order?" She finally asked after some time. Sure, they left, but they left completely. No going back. 

"I say that's they're problem now and not yours. You deserve a break, as they would have used you fully and completely my love." He answered, whispering the last part in her ear. "Besides, we have much better things to attend to. . ." He drawled slowly. She rolled her eyes and giggled softly. 

And it was true, the upstairs was cleaner than the downstairs. Severus said he resided her from time to time and never really needed to go downstairs, as to why it was so barren, dark and dirty. 

"We could start a family here, you and I." She said. Severus instantly stopped what he was doing. That certainly was thinking very far into the future. They had only just started something a few hours ago, he wasn't sure if he cold commit to a family so soon. He wasn't even sure if they would work out to the fullest as of yet, he knew how both of them could push each other's buttons eventually. 

"But of course, not too soon." She added quickly, making him sigh in relief. "Unless you detest the though of children altogether being that you've been around them all your life." She added, looking over her shoulder at him. Sighing, he layed next to her. 

"If they are little Snape's running around with the brilliance of they're mother and they're dashing looks of they're father, I actually wouldn't mind." He said, chuckling as a smile graced his lips. She rolled her eyes, he was such a different man than she had expected, and god she loved that laugh and smile of his. 

"But before we do any of that . . ." he began, "I'd like to make it official and make you a Mrs Snape first. . . that is, all in due time." He said. Hermione looked at him lovingly. 

"I'd love that. That is, if you can stand my annoying ways and not just the good sex." She added, with a wink. Severus leaned over and kissed her deeply. Rolling over until he was on top of her, he pinned her wrists into the soft carpet. 

"If you annoy me in any way Miss Granger. . ." He purred, looking at her as the fire danced in his dark eyes, causing her to shiver once more, "I shall have no choice but to punish you any way I wish. . ." She couldn't contain the excitement that coursed through her. 

"Yes Professor Snape." She answered with a smirk. Oh what  a life she was going to live. She just wondered what kind of punishments he'd have in mind, for she already felt the urge of being completely naughty. . .

But then again, within all due time. . .

 

_**THE END** _


End file.
